<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret I'll Never Tell by DionysusThyrsus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356513">Secret I'll Never Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus'>DionysusThyrsus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom San, Everyone is like in Inception era, M/M, MinJoong, Mingi is whipped for Hongjoong, San knows Hongjoong's secret, San wants revenge, Top Mingi, Top Wooyoung, Woosan, Wooyoung was bad to San but changed, bottom hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongjoong left the town, wanting to run away from his past. What happens when a person from the past enters his life?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suck at summaries :p my first Minjoong story (with side Woosan)<br/>Hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong zipped his dark blue suitcase. It was about time.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in the living room, holding it tightly. His grandfather stood up from the kitchen chair "You're already leaving?" he asked in a weak tone. A faded smirk appeared on Hongjoong's face "I'll come back in summer. Don't worry".</p><p> </p><p>The elder nodded "Everyone says the same..." he kissed his cheeks "...good luck &amp; take care". Hongjoong swallowed the lump in his throat "Thank you, grandpa. Take care of yourself too" he gripped harder on the suitcase strap, trying to hold his tears.</p><p> </p><p>He got on the bus, looking back at his grandpa waving at him. He felt like someone ripped his heart by the view. </p><p> </p><p>The bus drove away &amp; Hongjoong allowed the silent tears to drop. He had no other choice than to leave the town.</p><p> </p><p>After some hours of trip he arrived, quickly finding a taxi to drive him to the address of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>It was an old building with many apartments. He saw a young cute looking male on the entrance. A small smirk appeared on his face as he approached "You must be Kim Hongjoong. Hello, I'm Kang Yeosang" he shook his hand. The older playfully smirked "Nice to meet you, Yeosang", the younger nodded "Let me show you your new apartment" he giggled.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was at the 2nd floor, before getting inside the owner spoke "You don't have many next door neighbors. There may be 4 more doors, but there are only 2 people. The others are empty" he unlocked the door.</p><p> </p><p>The place wasn't too big, but it was comfortable enough for Hongjoong. His younger smirked calmly "You like it?", the other nodded "It's nice. I like it" he looked at him. Yeosang gave him the keys &amp; a paper "Congratulations for your new apartment. Here's my number if you need anything". Hongjoong smiled widely "Thank you! I'll inform you if I need anything" with that Yeosang walked out.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong threw himself on the armchair, letting out a deep breath. He relaxed for spair seconds before taking out a photo from the pocket of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>It was a picture of him with his grandfather &amp; parents. He had missed them a lot. They died in a unfortunate car accident when he was 14.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes throwing his head back "I wanna go back" he mumbled remembering the times he didn't have to run because of the secret he was hiding.</p><p> </p><p>The school started, Hongjoong was standing outside the gates. He exhaled hoping everything will be alright.</p><p> </p><p>He found his class, walking inside with a big knot in his stomach. Some running students accidentally bumped on him, making him let out a small sound of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>He found a seat alone. Abruptly someone sat next to him, surprising him. The male seemed really big in compare to him "Hi! I'm Yunho. Hope you don't mind if I sit here". Hongjoong smirked "It's ok! I'm Hongjoong" he offered a handshake, which the younger immediately accepted. They spoke until the teacher came &amp; both seemed to have much fun.</p><p> </p><p>It was break, both exhaling heavily from the lesson's boredom. They got in the cafeteria "Hey Yunho!" a guy with a deep voice called. Yunho raised his hand "Let's go" he told his older, while Hongjoong was awkward "Are you sure?". The other tilted his head "Of course! They're really good guys" with that he heavily laid his arm on his shoulders leading him there.</p><p> </p><p>The other four guys smiled to him "Hi, I'm Wooyoung" said the one with the man bun. The one with the heavy voice smirked "I'm Mingi" he winked when Hongjoong's eyes fell on him, making his older giggle. The other two were Jongho &amp; Seonghwa, who were usually sitting with them in the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>They were walking home, when Yunho decided to ask "Why did you leave your previous school?", Hongjoong was caught off guard. Before he could answer Mingi pinched his side "Hey pretty" he smiled, while the older weakly punched his arm. Luckily, Mingi changed the mood. </p><p> </p><p>All 3 walked together, until Yunho spoke "See you tomorrow. My house is from that way", they both high fived him. They walked home in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong discreetly looked at Mingi. He was so attractive that made the older's heart flutter. He came back from his thoughts when the other chuckled "You like me, pretty boy?". Hongjoong let out a sound of annoyance as he started walking faster.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly arrived home, throwing his bag on the floor as he fell on the bed. How could he be so naive? He almost got caught? </p><p> </p><p>The days went on nicely, Hongjoong got close with Yunho &amp; Mingi was always there to tease him and make his heart beat uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>They were all sitting together when Jongho complimated Hongjoong's jacket "Nice jacket", the older smirked "Thanks, I made it myself". Seonghwa's eyes widened "Really?", Hongjoong nodded. Mingi also commented "There is a place where they give you clothes &amp; you designed them however you want. You know that?". </p><p> </p><p>This surprised the older "No, I didn't know", Mingi eye smiled "I can take you there on Saturday, pretty boy". Wooyoung let out a cheering sound at his friend's comment. Hongjoong tilted his head "Alright. Take me there", Yunho shook his head with a smirk understanding the chemistry between them.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong had a long shower, dressing up stylish before he went with Mingi. He put on some cologne on, slowly his face saddening. He felt so miserable that he had to hide who he really was. He quickly exhaled, putting on a cool face as he left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was waiting for him, a big smile forming on his face as he saw him "Hey pretty boy!", the older playfully punched his arm "Let's go, big boy". </p><p> </p><p>The place was so calm with many people resembling his free style. They sat on a table, they were given t-shirts and jackets to style. They both started styling t-shirts, of course Mingi didn't have as much fun as Hongjoong had.</p><p> </p><p>The older was done first, so he took the jacket. His eyes fell on Mingi, who seemed so focused "Need help?", the younger raised his head "Eh? I'm fine I think" this made Hongjoong chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes fell on a logo on the wall 'What do you like about yourself?'. The older smirked &amp; decided to ask "Hey Mingi, what do you like about yourself?" he motioned the logo with his head. Mingi quickly replied "Me? My love for you" he playfully giggled, while he made Hongjoong laugh &amp; blush at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>As they finished, they took their creations "So, wanna grab a coffee?", Hongjoong slightly stretched "Yeah, I would love that". They had much fun together, their personalities were different which made it more fun.</p><p> </p><p>He walked the older home "We're here. See you at school then" said the older, his voice hiding slight sadness as he didn't want it to end. Mingi nodded "We're here already?! Anyway. I had fun", the older smirked "Me too".</p><p> </p><p>The younger took the chance "You liked our date too? Great", Hongjoong frowned his eyebrows "Date?". Mingi softly pinched him "Of course it is. See you, pretty boy". Hongjoong shook his head, as his smirk grew "Hey stop pinching me" with that he watched as the younger winked at him from far.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head as he waited for the elevator. 'Date? Was he flirting with me? Does he like me?' he bit his lower lip, but soon shook the thoughts away 'No way' with that he got in the elevator. He knew he wouldn't find easily someone with mutual feelings.</p><p> </p><p>It was Monday &amp; Hongjoong woke up with a smile. He wanted to see Mingi.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he arrived at the school gates "Kim Hongjoong" it was a familiar voice. He turned to look, only to be in utter shock.</p><p> </p><p>Choi San?</p><p>His eyes widened "What are you doing here?". A mischievous smirk formed on the stranger's face "I know your secret" he almost sang. Hongjoong knew he couldn't hide anymore. He had to face the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hongjoong does what San orders him, but Mingi sees everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That was intense. Hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong didn't see San after that day in the school gates. He searched for him, wanting to know what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>It was a cold Friday, Hongjoong was walking alone towards the class. Suddenly, San got in front of him "Meet me at the rooftop" he didn't want any reply, so he walked passed him. Hongjoong hated being bossed around, but he would do it because he just wanted this nightmare to end.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, he almost run towards the rooftop. The hallway was filled with many students, unfortunately, blocking his way. The stairs for the rooftop were in front of him, he started walking with quick steps.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, Somebody grabbed his wrist, making him let out a sound of annoyance. He turned to see Mingi with a confused look on his face "The cafeteria is that way, pretty boy", Hongjoong had to find a quick excuse "I know. Wait for me there, I'll come in a minute". The older freed his wrist from the hold as he left him behind.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his blood freezing. He let out a quick breath before opening the door. </p><p> </p><p>San was standing too close to the edge, turning his head before fully turning around. He smirked as he approached him "We both know what you're hiding" he teased, only angering him "What about it? Why did you follow me here?".</p><p> </p><p>San let out an abrupt loud laugh "You're so funny, Hongjoong! You think I would follow you till here? Actually, it's a big story, but you don't need to know". The older was fed up "And what do you want from me?!" he raised his tone.</p><p> </p><p>San's expression went back to dead serious "Don't scream to me, Kim Hongjoong! You're not in the position to!" he chuckled again before his expression turned blank "It's simple, I want you to push Wooyoung off the stairs". The older's eyes widened "Are you crazy?! I'm not going to do it!", San shrugged "Then the whole school will soon know that you're into men" he turned his back on him.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was trembling. He was in panic &amp; didn't know what to do. He didn't find his sexuality bad, he just knew people wouldn't accept him. </p><p> </p><p> It was a cold weather, blowing his bangs &amp; making his eyes teary "Give me time. This weekend &amp; I'm gonna tell you on Monday". San faced him and said angrily "Don't tell anybody about today", Hongjoong shook his head as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>As he closed the door behind, he swallowed his lips letting some tears fall. Everything was so messed up.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong didn't want to see anyone, as he was walking out of the school Yunho called his name "Hey Hongjoong...!". The older exhaled before turning around "We usually wait for each other after school. What happened now?". Hongjoong's head hang for a second "I'm sorry. I...I just don't feel well".</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong's eyes fell on Wooyoung, who was happily laughing as he played along with his friends. He felt so bad about what he would have to do. </p><p> </p><p>"Hongjoong...!" Yunho called catching his attention "...are you listening to me? I asked you if you want me to help you get home". The older shook his head "No, it's alright. See you, Yunho" with that he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>He felt disgusted with his own self but there was no other way.</p><p> </p><p>He had planned exactly how he'd do it. When the school hours would finish, he would push him off.</p><p> </p><p>He was walking on the hallway when San blocked him "What did you decide?", Hongjoong's eyes fell on San's hand gripping on his phone. He coldly replied "I'll do it after school" he could see the sinister on the younger's face "Great" with that he quickly walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong's eyes fell on Wooyoung, who was standing far, close to the cafeteria door. He had a weird look on his face, quickly asking him as he approached "Who were you talking to?". It was obvious that was something between him &amp; San, so he didn't risk it to reveal his name "No one..." he shrugged as he passed him by. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to gather courage during the whole, his heart almost bursting out of his chest when the school finished.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway was full of students hurrying to go home. His eyes fell on San, standing in a hidden corner watching him. Hongjoong patiently waited for the right moment. </p><p> </p><p>He gulped as Wooyoung passed him.</p><p> </p><p>'Do it! Now or never!' he screamed in his mind. He gave him a hard push, throwing him badly off the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Some screams from students were heard, as the victim's body was slammed on the floor. Tears run down his face as he couldn't breathe properly. He looked at San, who had a sinister smirk of satisfaction on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Then, his eyes fell on Mingi, he was in utter shock. He quickly squished himself at the students around him as he tried to leave. He passed by Mingi, not wanting to talk or explain himself to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi aggressively grabbed his wrist "Why did you do that?!", Hongjoong tried to free himself from his grip "Let me go!". Mingi slightly pulled him closer "Answer me!", abruptly Yunho interfered "What the hell are you doing?". Hongjoong immediately turned around, not wanting to witness the fight.</p><p> </p><p>That day he didn't eat anything, he even barely slept. He felt so awful for agreeing to San's offer.</p><p> </p><p>Next day, he tried to take some care of himself. He heavily exhaled ignoring Yunho's yesterday text 'How's Wooyoung?'. He was impatient, quickly checking the other's reply 'He's badly hurt, but he'll be fine. You didn't reply to my other message'.</p><p> </p><p>He read it 'What happened yesterday?' he shook his head, replying 'Sorry. Nothing important' with that he relaxed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 21:00 when he heard the bell. He frowned his eyebrows, wondering who was it. His eyes shot open when he saw Mingi "What are you doing here?". The younger didn't answer, he bursted inside slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you push Wooyoung off the stairs?!" he seemed to lose his patience. The older exhaled "It was an accident" he lied, how could he tell him the truth anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Mingi grabbed his arm, their bodies almost touching "Hongjoong, stop playing! I'm serious", the other gulped staying silent. Mingi tightened his grip "Answer me!" he raised his voice, making Hongjoong hitch still not answering.</p><p> </p><p>He dragged him towards the bedroom "Mingi stop!" Hongjoong weakly raised his voice. The younger chuckled "Oh now you speak, huh?!" with that he threw him on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly laid above, as Hongjoong struggled to break free. Mingi grabbed his wrists with a hand, pinning them above his head. Hongjoong knew he was much weaker in compare to him "Mingi don't!". The younger brought his face close to the other's "If you don't want to answer my question, then you'll get what you deserve" his voice &amp; his eyes filled with lust.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick move he unbuttoned the older's shirt, then he went to take off his pants. Hongjoong started whining, he wanted to fight against it but he knew he would make everything worse.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi got between his legs, passionately kissing his neck, as he took off his own shirt. He put 3 fingers inside the older's mouth, forcing him to salivate them.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed 2 fingers inside him, before quickly adding the 3rd one in. Hongjoong cried out "No. It hurts" he slightly shook his upper body, wishing he would stop. Instead, Mingi went down on his nipples, as he harshly prepared him with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The younger quickly unzipped his pants, earning a pleading look from Hongjoong "No...". Mingi paused for a second, enjoying the pity on the other's face, before chuckling in irony.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take him long to get inside him with one go. Hongjoong shut his eyes, allowing tears to fall as screams left his mouth. Mingi grabbed his face "Shut up!" he said, while tightening his grip on his wrists.</p><p> </p><p>He fully caressed his thigh, letting it rest on his waist. He started marking his neck, as he mercilessly pounded on him. Hongjoong let out a weak moan, as he threw his head back with closed eyes. Mingi's hands started roaming on his body. Before he roughly gripped on his butt, while the other kept playing with his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi knew he was close, he raised his head looking at the male under him. He was beautiful and also his first gay crush. He knew after today nothing would be the same again, but there was no turning back now.</p><p> </p><p>He kept a bruising grip on his hips, while the other was resting next to the older's head. He started going faster, knowing that he was too close. Hongjoong's soft moans &amp; cries became weaker, obviously also close to his own release.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi couldn't take his eyes off the bottom "Hongjoong..." he said in his usual deep before finishing inside him. Hongjoong let out a deep moan, completing his orgasm.They were both out of breath, Mingi slowly taking himself out.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, wetting a towel with warm water. He carefully cleaned the older, also cleaning himself. He went to lay next Hongjoong, hearing his cries as his face was buried in his palms. He held him tenderly in his arms, trying to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong knew that he deserved what Mingi did to him. He paid for his mistake, but this time he would make San speak.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooyoung learns the truth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pain woke up Hongjoong. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly opened his eyes, feeling Mingi untying his big arms from his body. The younger sat on the bed, before reaching for his pants on the floor. He fixed his shirt, ready to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Before he walked out Hongjoong spoke "He told me to. Choi San. He threatened me...". Mingi frowned his eyebrows in curiosity "Who? Choi San?" the name was familiar, but he couldn't remember.</p><p> </p><p>"How did he threaten you?" he asked, instead Hongjoong let a small sound of annoyance "None of your business. I answered your question". Mingi angrily stomped out of the house, while Hongjoong hugged his body crying alone.</p><p> </p><p>It was a school day, Hongjoong avoided everyone, he only searched for San. He couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to go on the rooftop. He was there, like always standing close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi San!" the younger chuckled "I hate when they say my full name..." he said calmly as he stood in front of Hongjoong, yet not close. The older hissed "Why? Why did you so suddenly come here? Why did you make me do that?".</p><p> </p><p>San tilted his head with a slight pout "And why do you care?", Hongjoong lost it "He could have died, San! Answer my questions!" he almost screamed. The younger blinked a few times, still unbothered "It's not your business" he turned him his back.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong lost control of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He turned him around, firmly grabbing his collar as he pushed him back. San's upper body was on air "Tell me!" screamed the older. Instead, San smirked, closing his eyes. Accepting whatever fate Hongjoong decided to give him.</p><p> </p><p>The older turned his angry expression to a sad one. He pulled San back, allowing him to stand on his feet again. He walked away, somewhere were he could breathe normally. San let a tear drop, he shook his head, trying to not think of the past.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong decided to visit Wooyoung. He felt ashamed, but he had to know. </p><p> </p><p>He saw him surrounded by his friends, his eyes fell on Mingi. He dragged his feet until the door, hesitantly knocking. "Come in" Wooyoung's cheerful voice was heard. He still didn't dare to face him, his hand slowly making its way on the knob.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho opened it "Oh Hongjoong...?" Jongho &amp; Seonghwa friendly smirked to him, instead Mingi stood up "Why are you here?". Wooyoung softly slapped his arm "Come in, Hongjoongie" he didn't change his tone from before. The older gulped, walking inside he said "I brought you flowers" he smirked for a second. Jongho took the flowers, handing them to the patient.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho decided to ask "You don't seem so well. Hongjoong...?" his older's eyes fell on Mingi, who looked at him in disgust. He turned to his victim "I want to personally talk to Wooyoung..." they all got confused except Mingi "What more you want, huh?!" he said in irony.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong closed his eyes for a quick second "Shut up, Mingi...", Yunho interrupted their fight "Guys! Let Wooyoung speak". The patient nodded "Yeah ok" he accepted Hongjoong's offer.</p><p> </p><p>They all left, except Mingi who asked again "You sure?" his younger nodded "Sure". Mingi stood in front of Hongjoong, catching his attention, slowly making his way out.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>It took a minute for the older to look back at the other "Wooyoung...who's Choi San to you?". Wooyoung innocent expression slowly changed to mixed emotions "Why are you asking?", Hongjoong gulped "Just answer me". The other shook his head "You answer me first", the other let out a sound of annoyance "Leave it".</p><p> </p><p>He tried to walk out, but Wooyoung's words stopped him "That day I asked you who you were talking to was San, right?", Hongjoong turned around "He's here and..." he shrugged not knowing what more to say. Wooyoung chuckled "This is why you pushed me off the stairs? Did he tell you?", Hongjoong gulped "How...?".</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung cut him off "Mingi told me. Anyway, it would be obvious. You were lovey-doveys &amp; you suddenly became enemies..." he shrugged "...so, can you tell him to meet me?". The older tilted his head "I don't think it's a good idea", a mischievous smirk formed on his face "Just tell him" he told an address, day &amp; time. The older hesitantly nodded "Alright...and I'm sorry for what I did", Wooyoung seemed to space out "Yeah, it's alright" with that Hongjoong walked out.</p><p> </p><p>He saw his friends out of the hospital, finishing their coffees. Hongjoong smirked to most "I'm done", Mingi shot him a look "What did you do?". His older rolled his eyes "He's alive, Mingi. Don't worry" the others laughed a bit as they got inside.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi mocked "How come?!", he tried to pass him by but Hongjoong's words stopped him "You're no better". The younger angrily approached him, making him back up against the wall "You got a big mouth, Hongjoong. It's gonna get you in more trouble".</p><p> </p><p>The older didn't respond, he only kept eye contact. Mingi could admit that he was lost in his eyes. He still had many feelings for Hongjoong. He approached for a kiss, only to get rejected "Get outta my face" said the older as he pushed him back. He walked away, not caring about anything. </p><p> </p><p>Mingi closed his eyes for a minute, before turning to look at the older's back. He had lost him.</p><p> </p><p>San freely walked on the hallway, he didn't have to hide from anyone. He had heard that Wooyoung was fine, he was just badly hurt. For now he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>He was walking home when he heard him "Choi San!" he angrily turned to look. It was Hongjoong with an expression of irony mixed with disgust "Wooyoung wants to see you" he told him exactly what Wooyoung had told him to say. San turned around, quickly walking home ignoring the ironic chuckle from his older.</p><p> </p><p>He threw his bag on the floor, as he started breaking things in his apartment. "I hate you!" he kept repeating as he let out groans. It took him some time to calm down &amp; sit quietly on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>He took out a picture from his drawler, smirking in sadness. It was a picture of him smiling happily, while Wooyoung was hugging his waist &amp; kissing his cheek. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes going back at the past.</p><p> </p><p>They had met on a warm summer, San remembers how shy he used to be when Wooyoung approached him. He made him feel so happy &amp; excited, he was the first person to almost have everything in common. That's how they ended up dating. San's first ever relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was perfect, until Wooyoung started becoming too touchy, even in places he shouldn't. He had asked San to have sex with him, but he immediately refused, he was not ready yet. Wooyoung kept asking him, sometimes even pressured him yet San didn't do anything with him.</p><p> </p><p>He clearly remembers the day he called him over to his house. His parents would be gone for 2 days, so they had plenty of time together. The day started greatly, they had so much that didn't understand when the night came.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 22:00 when Wooyoung brought some drinks. San didn't want to drink, not at all, but Wooyoung got mad at him. He drank a little bit, relaxing him.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smirked, he grabbed his thigh as he started making out with him. He slowly started undressing him, which brought San back from his thoughts. This time Wooyoung yelled at him for not trusting him. San didn't dare to look at him, he was cornered on the sofa with his eyes fixed on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Wooyoung stopped yelling, he sat next to him turning him his back. San wasn't sure what he was doing, but didn't dare to ask either.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Wooyoung turned around, grabbing the back of his head. He kissed him, sticking his tongue, making San open his mouth. He felt like something went down on his throat, immediately breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" he asked in panic, the other chuckled "Relax, baby" he went for another kiss. San weakly tried to stop him "What did you do?" he was feeling dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers how he was taken to his boyfriend's bedroom, forcefully taking his innocence. He cried &amp; begged, but Wooyoung was drown in lust until he was completely done.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers how heavy headed he woke up the next day.They were both silent, he tried to get dressed refusing the other's help.He noticed how Wooyoung was also crying, but he didn't care anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, facing the ceiling as tears kept falling. It was time to face him after years, to face his fears &amp; mistakes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooyoung &amp; San meet. Mingi figures out the truth </p><p> </p><p>Yey Yeosang appears again~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong hadn't spoken with his friends, even if Yunho tried to talk to him. He felt guilty for what he did to Wooyoung, he was still ashamed to be their friend.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell was heard, he went to open with a smirk knowing who it was.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeosang!" he said both playfully &amp; happily. The other smiled calmly "How have you been?", the older placed his hand on his shoulder "Come in". They sat for some minutes, before Hongjoong handed him the montly rent.</p><p> </p><p>When he left, he jumped on the sofa exhaling still with a smirk. Unexpectedly, the doorbell was once again heard, confusing him. 'Did he forget something?' he thought to himself before proceeding to open it.</p><p> </p><p>It was Mingi with a bouquet of flowers. He tilted his head, but the younger spoke first "I just want to say I'm..." he couldn't finish his sentence because the older shut the door on his face. Mingi exhaled, before hanging his head. He nodded "Of course..." he said to himself before slowly walking away.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was still standing in front of the door, his fists tight as his lower lip trembled. Tears started falling, he tried to wipe them, but they just didn't stop falling. He sat, hugging his knees, letting himself let out all the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Things took the worst turn.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung had healed, he had some scars that they would take some time to fully recover.</p><p> </p><p>He waited in silence, until he saw San. He had changed, not much in appearance, but it was obvious he wasn't who he used to be.</p><p> </p><p>"San! I missed you" he went to hug him, but his older stepped back "What do you want?" his voice blank.</p><p> </p><p>Dead Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung tilted his head "You changed" he said coldly. San chuckled "I've changed?! You changed me! I've never been the same after what you did..." he nodded "...no, I didn't change. I've matured &amp; I know who to trust".</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung hugged him tightly, ignoring San's weak protests "I love you, San. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry". He finally pushed him back "You love me?! Then why did you do it?! Why did you finish what you did if you love me?! No, you don't Wooyoung &amp; you never did".</p><p> </p><p>He turned him his back, unable to speak more "I'm sorry, San. I felt worthless after that day. I knew you would hate me &amp; you have the right to". San let out some silent sobs, as tears started uncontrollably pouring from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he would feel the hate when he would talk to him, but he was wrong. His heart kept beating like crazy, like the first time they started dating. He didn't only feel stupid, he felt so naive.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me a chance &amp; I'll prove it to you that I changed. I'm sorry" Wooyoung kept pouring his heart out. A part of him wanted to turn around and run into his arms, while the other part hated him.</p><p> </p><p>"Take your own path &amp; let everything on the past" he said as he slightly turned his head. He didn't have any courage left. He walked away, almost running home. He buried his face on the pillow, crying loudly. "Why? Why do I still love you? Why" he cried until there were no tears left.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi was sitting on a chair, across him the bouquet that wasn't accepted.</p><p> </p><p>Choi San?</p><p> </p><p>He frowned his eyebrows, trying to remember. 'What has he to do with Hongjoong pushing Wooyoung off the stairs?' he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a flashback came in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that early summer day. Wooyoung's phone call had woke him up. He remembers his friend crying about hurting San. But Wooyoung never told him who San was or what he did, so he eventually forgot about him.</p><p> </p><p>"He came for revenge..." he stated to himself, his eyes widening in shock when he realized he used Hongjoong to hurt Wooyoung. Hongjoong was a victim too.</p><p> </p><p>Mingi woke up by the doorbell continuous ringing. He dragged his feet, seeing Yunho angry "What took you so long? Get dressed". The other frowned his eyebrows "What? I'm not in the mood", Yunho abruptly answered "Did I ask? Be ready at 16:00 &amp; meet me near the fountain" with that he walked out, not paying attention to his friend's protests.</p><p> </p><p>He later visited Hongjoong, thankfully his older was awake. He opened with a smile "Hello Yunho", his younger also smirked in response "May I come in?". They sat together, having much fun. Hongjoong had missed his friend so much.</p><p> </p><p>It was around 16:30 when Yunho received Mingi's message "Oh shit! I have something to do". Hongjoong chuckled "Alright. Go on", Yunho's smirk became playful "I will, but you'll have to come with me". It took some time to persuade his older but he made it.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong rolled his eyes when he saw Mingi. They were awkward in the beginning none of them talking as cold aura ruled the place. Yunho nodded "So, who wants a cold drink?" he didn't wait for any response, knowing well enough what both enjoy to drink.</p><p> </p><p>When they were left alone, Hongjoong crossed his arms "Was that your idea?" he spoke without looking at the other. Mingi shook his head "No..." Hongjoong shot him a look "...I mean it". They kept quiet, their eyes stuck on Yunho.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived handing them the drinks "Well, hope I wasn't late" he joked as he took a sip. They spent a great time together, of course both of them interacting only with Yunho.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the park when they saw a guy handing flowers to another guy. They all smiled to them, as they were shy. Hongjoong exhaled "Ah so sweet. I wish somebody would give me flowers too", Mingi let out a sound of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho was fed up "You know what, I'm done" they looked at him in shock "I don't know what has happened between you two &amp; I really can't figure out either. So tell me what happened or stop being like this".</p><p> </p><p>Mingi looked down, while Hongjoong angrily responded "Why don't you ask, Mingi..." he turned to the male "...tell him, Mingi". Yunho looked at the younger, who shot him a puppy look "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he looked at the oldest "...I figured out the situation late &amp; I'm really sorry". </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong walked away, he couldn't stand it more. Yunho turned to Mingi "Go to him. Solve your problems" the younger nodded with a puppy look as he followed him.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Mingi calling his name, but ignored it all the way until he reached his apartment. He shut the door, hearing the younger's soft bangs on it. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Hongjoong. I can say it as many times as you want", the older screamed it from inside "I don't care!". Mingi exhaled, still trying to catch his breath "I figured out everything late. I remember San..." he didn't continue because the older opened the door. He looked at him for some seconds "Come in..." he said in a low tone. Mingi told him everything he remembered, only making Hongjoong stay quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"So, everything started from Wooyoung" he thought of it a little "that's why he didn't get mad when I told him San made me push him" Mingi nodded when Hongjoong looked at him. The taller broke the silence "Will you forgive me?", Hongjoong rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He started pushing him out "Goodbye, Mingi" he opened the door. Mingi threw his head back a second, he hated when the other acted up. He turned around "We both made a big mistake. Like you said, I'm no better than you", Hongjoong mocked "Oh ok, thanks teacher".</p><p> </p><p>Mingi chuckled, he gave him a quick full kiss before walking away. Hongjoong froze for second, before softly touching his lips. He closed the door, allowing the smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He still liked Mingi, no matter how hard he tried not to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Ending for the couples~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung was determined to win San's heart again.</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal school day, San didn't need to hide from anyone anymore. So, he sat in the cafeteria eating alone as he had no friends.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Wooyoung sat in front of him "Hello San" said the other in his usual tone. San slightly tilted his head "What are you doing?", Wooyoung smirked "You're alone and...I have a crush on you, so" he started eating.</p><p> </p><p>San was caught off guard. He didn't know if he should get mad or just ignore him.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung's smirk became playful "You're staring, cutie. Eat" he shook his head. San blushed, playing with his food for a moment before starting to eat.</p><p> </p><p>During the other break, he couldn't find San. Hongjoong heavily placed a hand on his shoulder "If you're looking for him, he's probably at the rooftop". </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung lost no time. Indeed, he was there standing close to the edge.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped closer, hearing the other chuckle "Did Hongjoong tell you?" he turned to look at him for a second. Wooyoung gulped "Why do you prefer being here?", the other shrugged "I prefer to be alone".</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung passed his hand through his hair "You used to be afraid of being alone". San turned to look at him fully "People change" he slightly shrugged. The younger gulped "Can I stay with you?", he quickly responded "You'll stay either way". Wooyoung stood next to him watching the view. </p><p> </p><p>San spoke this time "It's so empty &amp; dull", Wooyoung quickly responded "Not when you're with me". He held San's hand, while the older let him to. He closed his eyes, letting the cold breeze freeze him "I'll always be with you &amp; this time to make you happy" said Wooyoung in a tone that San identified as determination.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong sat on the table, paying attention to all except Mingi. He could feel his eyes on him, but ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>He pouted "I wanted to eat an orange, but there wasn't any left",  Mingi softly raised the orange from his tray "I have one..." his voice getting more hesitant as Hongjoong looked at "...take it if you want". His older turned to the others "It's ok, keep it" with that he quickly tried to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>Yunho noticed the clear disappointment on his younger's face, playfully taking his orange "Let me peel it for you". He started handing them pieces of it. Soon, his eyes fell on Hongjoong's shiny eyes towards the fruit "You said you didn't want it, so" he threw the last piece into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang &amp; they all walked to their classes. </p><p> </p><p>Some quick steps &amp; Mingi handed him a piece of orange, walking away. Hongjoong looked at it before looking at his back. Yunho softly elbowed him "He's trying a lot" with that he also walked away. A small smirk of satisfaction formed on his face, putting the piece in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They were writing a test the last hour, it was a long one. Yunho handed the paper quickly allowed to leave the class early "I didn't study yesterday" he whispered to Hongjoong, making him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong turned his eyes out of the window, the sky was filled with many dark grey clouds. Heavy rain was ahead. He focused on his paper, ignoring the bell or the teacher that ordered everyone to hand over the paper. For sure, he was the last to hand it, dragging his feet out.</p><p> </p><p>He stood inside the school doorway, looking at the heavy rain pouring. He gulped ready to go, but Mingi stopped him "Let's go" he said in a serious tone. He lifted his oversized jacket above their heads, tall enough to cover both.</p><p> </p><p>They walked together in the rain &amp; Hongjoong could admit that it was a fun experience. Their legs &amp; bangs got wet anyway, but they didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>They stood under the ceiling of the older's residence. They tried to catch their breaths for some seconds "Thanks for the orange" said Hongjoong with a sweet smirk. Mingi nodded "No problem. I gotta go" he lifted his jacket over his head again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mingi..." softly called the older catching his attention. He made him lean by his tie as he kissed him on the lips. Mingi was sure his heart missed many beats until the other broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They made eye contact "Thanks again" his tone lower. The younger gulped "Anything for you" with that Hongjoong giggled as he left. Mingi licked his lips, he was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, San was waiting alone at the bus stop, hugging himself because of the cold. The bus had another delay for 15 minutes, but he had no other choice than to wait.</p><p> </p><p>He heard steps stopping close to him "Come with me" it was Wooyoung. San wanted to refuse, but his lips had almost turned blue. The younger took off his jacket, placing it on San's shoulders as they walked in silence.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at Wooyoung's house "I live here", San unintentionally frowned his eyebrows in sadness. It was still raining &amp; his house wasn't any where near. He nodded, proceeding to walk away, but Wooyoung softly grabbed his wrist "Come in...until the rain stops".</p><p> </p><p>San sat in the living room, checking out the house. It was comfortable &amp; well decorated for only one person. Wooyoung handed him some hot tea, while tying a warm blanket around him.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent &amp; San already felt fine, he looked outside seeing how dark it got. He stood up "I should get going" he said in a hurry. Wooyoung blocked his way "Finish your tea. It's still raining &amp; you're gonna catch a cold".</p><p> </p><p>San did as he was told, so the younger continued "Also you can sleep here for tonight". San's eyes widened, remembering what happened the previous time he stayed at his house.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to leave, weakly pushing Wooyoung from his way. The other firmly grabbed his wrist, making him panic "Let me go" he said in a pleading tone. Wooyoung frowned his eyebrows in sadness "I won't hurt you again. Please stay, at least until the rain stops" he let his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>San trembled, lowering his head allowing tears to fall. The younger said in a sad tone "Trust me one last time" this made San let out a loud sob. Wooyoung said softly "I think you need a hug. May I?", San nodded. Wooyoung tenderly hugged him, feeling the other softly place his hands on his back.</p><p> </p><p>"I still love you, I don't know why" said the older, Wooyoung smirked "I'll give you many reasons if you let me". They made eye contact &amp; Wooyoung lost no time to wipe some tears from the other.</p><p> </p><p>San abruptly kissed him, and this time Wooyoung allowed him to take the lead. When he broke it, he placed his forehead on his "I want you in my life again" he almost whispered. Wooyoung slightly smirked "I'm willing to give you my best".</p><p> </p><p>They knew they did mistakes, but both were willing to change for the best.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong &amp; Mingi started coming closer each time, quickly finding their old playful selves. Wooyoung soon brought San in their squad, telling Hongjoong &amp; Mingi to leave everything in the past.</p><p> </p><p>Everything eventually became better. Hongjoong knew that things took many bad turns, only to end in the best results.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>